Saving Jane
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: This is a quick piece about the girls being involved in a car accident and Maura's reaction under pressure. I am, by no means, a doctor or paramedic so... yeah... I just made it up!


"Jane, be careful, he's reckless!"

"I got it! Son of a bitch!" Rizzoli spun the wheel to make the corner while Doctor Isles thought she might throw up. "Hold on, Maura!"

With lights and sirens blaring, Detective Rizzoli and her reluctant passenger pursued the suspect for miles, barely pausing at red lights or stop signs. They were almost out of the city at this point and the dark woman growled as she lost sight of the perp and had to slow down. "Shit! If we lose him now, we'll never find him."

"There," Maura pointed as she spotted a pair of taillights down a side street. Rizzoli floored it again as the perp took off, this time much closer to him than before. They were on a deserted and dark street now but the detective was sure she had him.

Until he slammed on brakes right in front of her.

Maura screamed and Jane wrenched the wheel to the left to avoid hitting him but metal crunched and it sent the car into a wild spin. It hit the curb, flipped and came to rest upside down, half-way through a metal fence, wheels still spinning and engine belching smoke.

The perp calmly drove away.

"Uuuggghhh, Maura?" Jane opened her eyes, her vision completely blurred. "Maura? Can you hear me?" She blinked dirt and sweat out of her eyes and her surroundings came back into focus again.

"Jane…" came a frightened reply and Maura came into view.

"Are you ok?" the detective asked, anxiously searching her friend's face.

"I think so," the blonde replied. Her face was streaked with dirt and a cut above her eye was slowly oozing blood. "Jesus…"

"I know. We have to get out of here." Jane tried to move but she suddenly froze and an agonized scream ripped from her throat.

"Don't move!" Maura exclaimed as she shimmied closer to her friend. "Let me see what… Oh, Jane."

"What?" came the husky reply. "What is it?" All the detective could feel was throbbing, agonizing pain and it was all she could do to not moan.

"Your shoulder," Gentle fingers probed the area. "I'm pretty sure it's dislocated."

"Well pop it back in," Jane replied. "I've had a dislocation before."

"I… I can't," Maura said quietly. She pushed back her friend's dark hair from her eyes. "Honey, your shoulder is impaled on a metal spike of some sort."

Brown eyes widened. "Impaled? Impaled as in…"

"Pierced, run through, yes."

"Oh… that's not good," the detective stated. She was starting to feel faint. "Maura, can you reach a cell phone?" She coughed, and gritted her teeth as the movement jarred her shoulder.

"I can't really see," the doctor replied. She coughed herself. "The car is starting to fill with smoke." She moved around, feeling with her hands but she couldn't find her purse. She did, however, find her jacket and she ripped strips off of it. "Jane, I'm going to have to tie this around your nose and mouth. I don't know what we're breathing in here."

"You love that jacket," Jane murmured.

"I love you more," Maura replied. She gently lifted the detective's head and wrapped the material around her face. Then did the same for herself. "Ok. Where's your cell phone?"

"My jacket pocket. Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Im… I'm cold."

The doctor felt her friend's pulse. It was too fast. "You're losing blood." Maura suddenly felt somewhat panicked. She searched her friend's pockets but didn't find her cell phone. "Dammit, it's not there."

"Maura, get out." Jane's voice was weaker. "Don't die in here."

Maura shook her head. "I'm not leaving you, Jane." Taking a moment, Doctor Isles thought about what to do next. She squirmed closer to her friend to examine the metal spike. It appeared to be coming from the fence they'd smashed into and luckily, the point wasn't barbed. She squirmed back then and pulled herself out of the car. For the first time, she realized she was covered in cuts and bruises and aching. Some were bleeding but none of them were serious. Turning in a circle, she screamed into the night. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" She continued yelling until she was hoarse and realized that no one was nearby.

The doctor ran around to Jane's side of the car and stepped over the rremainer of the fence. She had a better view of the injury and she winced. "Jane… Jane?" On her hands and knees, she crawled through the broken window. "Jane… answer me." She put her fingers to her friend's neck. No pulse. "Oh my God."

Maura knew she had to make a decision. She had to try to revive her friend and she couldn't do it while she was still inside the car. She glanced up at the sky. "Please God," she whispered. "Please…"

With that, the blonde woman grabbed her friend's upper body and lifted with all her strength. The metal spike scraped on Jane's shoulder bones as it left her body and a weak flow of blood trickled from the wounds. Maura backed out of the car then, pulling her friend with her until she was clear and lying on the ground. She pulled the makeshift smoke mask off Jane's mouth and immediately went to work, starting CPR. She blanked her mind and just let her training take over. Compression after compression, after compression. She continued and then checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Compressions. Blow. More compressions. Maura didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face.

More compressions. Blow. She checked her watch. Four minutes. More compressions. Blow. More compressions.

Then she stopped. What was…? She leaned down and put her ear to her friend's mouth. She heard it again… ragged breathing! She grabbed Jane's wrist and felt a faint but definite pulse. Relief coursed through her.

"Next step, Doctor Isles," she murmured. "Control the bleeding." She ripped the left and right arms off of her shirt and used them to make a long strip and two makeshift bandages for her friend's shoulder. It wasn't enough to staunch the blood so she took the entire shirt off and used it instead. When she was happy with the pressure of the bandages, she sat back on her heels.

"Next step, realign the dislocation." This was something she hadn't done since school but she closed her eyes for a moment and planned. Then she grasped her friend's arm and pulled at the same time as pressing down on her shoulder. The joint slid smoothly into place and Maura thanked anyone who'd listen that her friend had been unconscious for it.

"Last step, keep her warm." The blond had just enough energy left to sit, Indian style, lift her best friend's upper body into her lap and wrap her arms around her.

"Maura," Jane stirred, her hand wrapping around her friend's wrist and holding on. "Are you naked?"

The doctor had burst into laughter, which quickly dissolved into gut-wrenching sobs, and hugged her best friend tighter.

And that was how Frost and Korsak had found them. The GPS locator in Jane's car had brought them there. Korsak had immediately put his jacket around the doctor. She'd actually forgotten that she was sitting there dressed only in her bra and skirt.

And they had been ok.


End file.
